Unforgotten Friend
by dieonyourlips
Summary: Serena and Darien have been friends since they met. But when Serena unexpectedly moves away, will their friend ship last? S/D. Read and Review!
1. Sleep Over

Disclaimer: IDOSM  
  
A young blonde sat eating an apple at the kitchen table. Her hair was done up in two buns on each side of her head. She had baby blue eyes that sparkled when she laughed. Beside her was a raven haired boy. His hair fell just above his eyebrows and his eyes were a midnight blue. He had a piercing stare that froze you if you made eye contact with him.  
  
The young girl put her apple down. She looked to the boy and said, "isn't our new teacher nice, Darien?" Darien showed his boyish smile. "And she's really pretty too! Sign me up for every field trip she's chaperoning!" The girl rolled her eyes. "She wouldn't even give you a second look." The girl snapped. "Its okay, Serena. I've already got myself a fine woman." Said the 7 year old Darien. "Yeah? Who would that be?" Serena asked. "You!" He smiled. Serena raised her eyebrows. "I'm not yours! I'm just your friend!" She shouted. "At the moment I don't even know why I'm that." She added slyly. "Why? You've got your self a fine catch." He said tugging at his shirt. "If your my catch, I'd throw you back into the ocean." She smiled. "Okay. Okay. There's plenty of fish in the sea." Darien said crossing his arms over his chest. "When the fish get a look at you, they'll move to dry land." The girl said.  
  
At that moment a woman with long, slightly purple hair walked in. "Now why don't you two stop fighting and eat some cookies?" The woman said, putting down a tray of freshly made cookies. "Thank you ma'am." Darien said, looking to Serena with daggers. "Faker." She muttered under her breath. "Now Serena. That was unnecessary!" Her mother scolded. "Apologize." Her mother said, taking her plate of cookies away. "But Momma..." Serena whined. "Now." Serena's interest turned to her lap. "Sorry." She said. Darien took a bite of his cookie. "Apology excepted." He said with a mouthful of cookie.  
  
* * *  
  
After the entire plate of delicious treats were finished (with little help from Serena's baby brother), Darien spoke up. "I bet *I* can swing higher then *you*!" He challenged. Serena swallowed the last piece of cookie. "No you can't!" Serena said grabbing her glass of milk. "Do you wanna bet?" Darien said sliding off his chair, that happened to be as tall as he was. "You're on Darien!" Serena jumped off her seat and headed to her back yard.  
  
Serena jumped on her swing and flung her 6 year old body as high as she could. "Come *on*!" She ushered the swing she was on. Darien was already high in the air, she could barely move her swing. A small tear trickled down her face. Darien caught sight of it and stopped immediately. He jumped off his swing and began to push her.  
  
Her face brightened as she flew higher. "Oh, thank you Darien!" She squealed as she was almost aligned with the swing set's upper bar. Darien laughed as the girl kicked her legs in excitement. Serena felt something fall on her leg. She looked up to see drops of rain falling down.  
  
Serena's mom, Ilene, came out to tell them to come in. So Darien slowed the swing and they walked in giggling. "Darien, your mother called, if you like, you can spend the night." Ilene said sweetly. "Really?" Darien asked. "Yes. If you'd like. We have some of your clothes here from when you came over to swim." Ilene explained. "Sure! I'd love to spend the night!" His midnight blue eyes gleamed in excitement. "Yay! My first sleep over!" Serena said jumping up and down. Ilene laughed as the two walked into the living rooms to play video games.  
  
* * *  
  
"Haha! I'm winning!" Darien laughed. He looked at the girl who was moving her controller around rapidly as though driving. "Oh! Why can I never beat you?" Serena screamed. "Because I cheat." Darien said truthfully. "How?" Serena asked. He pointed to the game. "I unplugged your controller." He said laughing. Serena, shocked, followed the cord connected to her controller. It was indeed unplugged. "You little cheater!" She semi- laughed. "No hard feelings, right Serena?" Darien laughed nervously. "Well..." She said, smiling. "Oh please Serena!" Darien begged. "Get off your knees!" She laughed. "Of course no hard feelings!" Darien sighed in relief.  
  
A few minutes later, Ilene came in to tell them to brush their teeth. "Then you can play a board game, ok?" Both of them nodded their heads happily, then headed off to the bathroom.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena grabbed her tooth brush, then looked to Darien, who was scratching his head. " You can use my new tooth brush that I haven't used. I'll use my old one, ok?" Serena said crawling up on the counter to get her tooth brush. "Here it is, Darien." She grabbed a tooth brush and jumped down. Darien smiled and took the cleaning device. "Thank you." He said. They brushed their teeth and when they were about to walk out, Serena thought of something. "Hmmm." She grabbed a bottle of green liquid and tried to open the top. "Here, Serena, let me try." Darien said. He took it and pushed the side in, then twisted it. "Here you go. Its something the grown-ups use to keep kids out of their things. Usually its for a good reason." He told her.  
  
She poured a little of the green liquid into the top and the put it in her mouth. She handed the top to Darien and he in return, also put the unknown liquid in his mouth. They swished it around, then, with eyes bulging, spit it into the sink at the same time. "My tongues on fire!" She yelped. "Mine too!" He said while fanning his tongue with his hand. "What does it say on the front?" Serena asked. Darien looked at the words on the front. "Lis-ter- ene" he read. "I'll never put Lis-ter-ene- in my mouth again!" She vowed.  
  
* * *  
  
After their tongues cooled down, and they put the top back on, what they called, Lis-ter-ene, they went into the living room where the couch had transformed to a bed. Ilene's mother came out of the kitchen, drying off her hands, and walked up to the two friends. "Would you like to go rent a movie?" Ilene asked. Darien and Serena looked at each other, then looked back to Ilene. "Yes ma'am." Said Darien. "Yes Mommy!" Serena squealed.  
  
* * *  
  
They arrived at the video store around sunset. They ran over to the kids section and started looking.  
  
"Pinocchio?" Serena asked. "No. I have that." Darien replied.  
  
"Swan Princess?" (AN just pretend all the movies I'm listing were made in like 1987 okay?) Serena asked. "Too mushy." Darien replied.  
  
"Beauty and the Beast?" Serena asked. "No. I've seen that too many times."  
  
"Hercules?" Serena said. "No. I own that one." Darien replied. "Figures." Serena muttered.  
  
"Serena, Darien, hurry. We have to leave soon." Serena's mother explained. "Okay Mommy!" Serena shouted out of the side of her mouth. Ilene smiled and walked off.  
  
"What about Anastasia?" Serena asked. "Does it have any guys in it?" Darien asked in reply. "Yeah, I think its suppose to be funny too!" Serena giggled. "Okay, lets get it."  
  
They walked up to the counter and placed the movie on top. "Is this what you want to get?" Ilene asked. "Yes ma'am." Darien said. "Yes Mommy!" Serena said jumping up and down. "Alright." Ilene said, laughing at her daughters behavior.  
  
* * *  
  
They got back home and Serena ran into get her pajama's on. She came out in sweat pants and a sweat shirt. Ilene walked into Serena's room and pulled out some sweat pants that would fit him perfectly. "You can change in Serena's room." Ilene said. Then Darien headed towards his friends' bedroom.  
  
He came out with the sweat pants on but no shirt. For a little boy he had a very strong build. Ilene put the movie in the VCR and they jumped onto the bed.  
  
Halfway through the movie they could here heavy rain pattering on the roof and windows.  
  
"If we live through this, remind me to thank you." The tv blared. They both laughed with handfuls of popcorn. (provided by Serena's mother)  
  
The movie ended and the first flash of lightning appeared. Before he knew it, Serena was snuggled up against him. "Serena, what's the matter?" He asked. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but I'm just so scared of thunder and lightning!" The next flash of lightning flared. But Serena did just the opposite of jump away, she jumped closer to Darien.  
  
Darien rubbed Serena's back in comfort and she slowly fell asleep. Darien's eyes closed slowly, but before he completely fell asleep, he whispered. "I love you...Serena."  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
Worst fic ever right? Broken beyond repair, am I correct. I'll get nothing but flames? I wont be surprised. Its a different writing pattern for me. I usually do mostly talking. I don't think I've ever done one where their young. Nor this long of one in a two day period. Please review anyways. Even if you *don't* want me to continue.  
  
P.S. My stories are usually NEVER this bad!!! Just I wanted to try something different!!! Want proof? Read 'Stranded with HIM'!!! 


	2. Meeting Spot

Disclaimer: IDOSM  
  
Authors Notes: Thank you for the reviews, I really enjoy feedback. Here's the second chapter as you wanted!  
  
Unforgotten Friend  
  
"Well your up early Darien." Serena's mother chuckled. A sleepy boy with tousled hair stood in the door way of the kitchen. "I usually wake up this early, ma'am." The boy said happily sitting on the dining room table chair. "Oh really? Well I'm sure you'll be a very successful business man when you grow up, if you keep at it." She turned back to the cooking French toast. "I want to be a doctor when I grow up, ma'am." Darien explained, smiling. "Really? You enjoy saving people?" She said not turning away from the stove. "Yes ma'am." He started. "But I also want to have a wife. That way, if the people don't like me, I have someone who loves me at home." Serena's mother turned off the burner and put the french toast onto a plate. She turned around. "That is a very sweet thought Darien. Would you mind waking Serena up for me?" She asked. "No problem!" Darien chirped.  
  
But little did Darien know, that waking up the little 6 year old, was no easy task. He tried whispering her name, then screaming her name. He tried to shake her, and he even rolled her off the bed! But nothing, it seemed, would wake his sleeping princess. Then finally, an idea popped into his mind. He thought of all the times that Serena and him would be playing, and her mother would call them in for food. How she was gone when he turned around. So, bending down to her ear, he whispered, "Breakfast is ready..." And suddenly the cover flew off of her and on to his head, leaving him to smirk and take the blanket off of his messy hair.  
  
As Darien had guessed, Serena was sitting in the kitchen, holding her fork and knife. He laughed mentally at this sight and took the chair to the left of her. As soon as the plate filled with a mountain of french toast hit the table, Serena grabbed for a piece. Though she wouldn't get one, for Serena's mother slapped her hand with the spatula. "Guests first." Her mother scolded. Serena slumped into her chair. Serena's mother gave Darien two pieces of the delicious food, then turned to Serena. "Now you can have some." She told Serena, pushing the plate in the little girls direction. Serena grabbed a piece and began to *try* and cut it. "Err..eh...uhh... ummm... COME ON!" Serena screamed. She could barely hold on to her fork and knife. How would she be able to cut her food?  
  
Darien pulled his seat out and walked over to Serena. He took her hands and began to cut the food with her. When her french toast was successfully sliced into smaller pieces, she turned up and looked at Darien. "Thank you." She said, only slightly above a whisper. "Your welcome." He whispered back.  
  
The rest of meal was rather dull. They just ate. No one talked much, all they did was EAT! Once in a while Serena would ask for more orange juice... But that was probably the most that happened. It was what happened after breakfast, that had a little more excitement...  
  
After Serena had helped her mother clean the kitchen a little bit, Darien suggested that they go out side. "Okay!" Serena agreed. "Great!" Darien exclaimed, "now I can show you one of my favorite hiding places!"  
  
Ilene unwillingly agreed after some persuasion from her daughter. "All right," she gave in. "As long as your back in a half an hour!" Serena jumped up and down and hugged her mother tightly. Then the two set off on an adventure. "We're almost there!" Darien said five minutes later. "We better be!" Serena complained. Darien pulled away some dangling branches and revealed a well hidden hide-out. "Wow!" Serena exclaimed at the size. "Its-its so big and beautiful!" Serena laughed. "Yep!" Darien chuckled as Serena twirled around. "And your the first person I've ever shown it to!" Serena turned around in shock. "You mean you've never shown anybody else?" She asked, dumbfounded. "Well...yeah." he admitted. "Could it be our special place?" Serena asked. "Sure. We can meet here when we're sad or anything like that!" Darien agreed. Serena smiled as Darien took her hand and danced around with her. She hoped nothing would ever, ever, come between them. But unfortunately, years later, something did...  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
Yah I'm mean, I know. PLEASE review... I know its not that good... BUT STILL. I have three e-mails now; angel_forever_more2002@yahoo.com , countrymoonstar@yahoo.com , eternalmoongirll@hotmail.com  
  
thanx!  
  
eternal sailor moon 


	3. Leaving

Disclaimer: IDOSM  
  
Unforgotten Friend  
  
Now 13, Serena had gotten better at cutting french toast, but lost her scence of walking. She was now a klutz. But Darien didn't mind, he actually enjoyed catching her. To her, life was perfect. Untill she walked home one afternoon...  
  
"Hi Mom, I'm home!" She called running up stairs to her new bedroom. "Oh, Serena dear. Come down for a moment please?!" Ilene called to Serena, who was halfway up the stairs. "But mom! I've got to change! I promised Darien I'd play basketball with him and the guys today!" Serena complained. "Serena, Please?" Serena rolled her eyes and stomped down the stairs.  
  
"Whats so important?" Serena asked angrily. "Sweetheart, I don't know how to tell you but-" Ilene found something to stare at. "Your father is being transfered to America, we're moving there next week." Ilene said. She kept her eyes foccused on something else untill Serena had been silent for 5 minutes. Ilene turned around to her daughter, whose eyes were filling with tears. "Oh, honey." Ilene reached out for her daughter. Serena turned and ran out the door.  
  
~ An hour later ~  
  
Serena sat crying on a bench that had been newly added to her and Dariens favorite spot. She herd the leaves rutsle behind her and snapped her head around. There was Darien, standing with simathetic eyes, while juggling a basket ball. He had a muscle T-shirt over a sweat shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Darien came and kneeled next to Serena and put his hand on her back. "Whats wrong? We missed you at the game." He said. "Sorry. I was here." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Why were you crying Serena?" Darien asked. "W-we're moving, t-to America." Serena explained through sobs. "What? Why?" Darien asked. Not wanting to let his best friend leave. "M-my d-dad got t-transf-fered." She told him. "But you'll be able to write, right? And-and call! Maybe sometime you can even come for a visit!" Darien said, looking for a bright side to this situation. "Y-yeah I guess..." Serena trailed off. "Here." Darien said, picking up a rock off the ground. He turned around to a tree, and chisled in S+D 4ever inside a heart. "We'll never, ever, forget eachother, no matter what okay." Darien assured. "Okay." Serena said hugging him.  
  
~ Moving Day ~  
  
Serena stepped up to Darien, who was squinting in the sunlight. "I guess this is it." She whimpered. "No," he said picking her up in a hug. "This is only the beggining." He put her down and pulled a paper and a gift, wrapped in silver from his pocket. "Don't read this or open this untill your on the plane. Understand me?" Darien said firmly. Serena nodded her head. Then from her pocket, she pulled a note and a present, which was wrapped in white with one single rose on the front. "And don't open this till I'm on the plane." She said handing him her surprise. Darien nodded. Tears filled Serena's eyes. "I'll really miss you." She whimpered hugging him again. "Don't worry, I'll always write." He assured. "Me too." She replied. They moved away from the hug. "Goodbye..." She whispered. Then she got into the van full of luggage. As the Tsukino family drove away, Darien whispered. "Goodbye... for now."  
  
~ On the plane ~  
  
"Thank you for flying Tokyo airlines. Please fasten your seatbelts for takeoff." The pilot announced. Serena fastened her seatbelt, the looked to the package and paper in her hand. She unfolded the note and read;  
  
Dear Serena,  
  
I wanted you to be on the plane before you read this, because, I'm scared to see your reaction. So, here it goes...  
  
I love you, Serena  
  
----Darien  
  
Serena's eyes filled with tears as she thought about her friend. Then she remembered the rectangular box. She slowly undid the wrapping and opened it. A silver necklace with a silver cresent moon and matching earings were laid against blue fabric. "Oh my..." She gasped. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about how much she would truely miss her friend.  
  
~ With Darien ~  
  
Darien watched an air plane fly overhead. He looked down at his hand, which still held a gift and letter from Serena. Slowly, Darien reached for the letter. He unfolded it and read;  
  
Dear Darien,  
  
I've always wanted to tell you, but never had the guts. For I was afraid of your reaction. But since I will most likely never see you in person, since my father disapproves, I know its now, or never... So,  
  
I love you  
  
-----Serena  
  
Darien smiled as he realized his note had not been in vain. Then he reached for the white box and opened it. Inside, lay a single glass rose. It had red petals and a green stem and leaf, but no thorns. A note dangled from the stem. He looked at it. It read;  
  
Their was another rose, which I have safely tucked in my suitcase. This way, we will always have a part of each other. Since the red rose is both of are favorite flowers. I thought maybe it would be something special. This is the only set of glass roses in the world... I really hope you like it.  
  
-----Serena  
  
Darien stared at the rose, Serena had been such a good friend. Only she knew that his favorite flower was a rose. He felt like screaming for her to come home. But there was no way she would here him... not in America...  
  
~To Be Continued ~  
  
*wipes eyes* that was *sniff* so *sniff* SAD!!! Please reveiw. REMEMBER! this is a S/D FIC  
  
thanx  
  
eternal sailor moon 


	4. Back in Tokyo

Disclaimer: IDOSM  
  
Unforgotten Friend  
  
Darien wrote every day, and so did Serena. The problem was, Serena's father wouldn't allow her to send her letters. So her letters collected dust on her desk, as Darien's frequent letters slowed to hardly ever. The last thing she ever received from her best friend, turned stranger, was on her 15th birthday. He had sent her a birthday card that was covered in rabbits.  
  
  
  
To this day, Serena has worn the silver necklace and earrings from Darien. Only taking them off at night to assure their safety. If anyone ever asked where she had gotten them, she simply replied, "An unforgotten friend." And that was the end of the subject. She had only gone deeper into discussion about it with her four other best friends, whom she told just about everything. And now, she stood at the airport, ready to face her fears and go home, hoping her long lost friend and her, would run into each other....  
  
"8 years today." A familiar blonde whispered. She turned around and faced 4 girls, who looked about the same age as her. "Are you sure you want to come?" She asked. "Of course Serena!" Another blonde chirped. "We want to go back just as much as you!" A raven-haired girl added. "Well maybe not *as* much. But pretty close!" A brunette corrected. Serena laughed at her friends' behavior. "Flight 287 to Tokyo now boarding." A computerized woman said over the loud speakers. "Here we go!" They all chorused.  
  
After they had handed their tickets to the stewardess, and had found their seats on the plane, they began to chat with each other. "So was this old friend of yours cute, Serena?" Raye asked minutes later. Serena blushed a deep red and smiled. "Well...yeah." She replied. "But if he's not married, HE'S MINE!" She added. "Was he very intelligent?" Amy asked. "Very." Serena quickly replied. They continued to chatter until the plane rose in the air, and Serena started focusing on clutching the sides of her seat so tight, that it was almost impossible to get a word out of her.  
  
When they finally reached their destination of Tokyo, the sides of Serena's chair were a different shape. After apologizing profusely, each of them left the airport. Nothing, it seemed, was the same in Tokyo after 8 years. So they simply had a cab drop them off in the middle of town. Serena clutched her hat as they walked around, hoping to see a familiar face, or business. Finally, they spotted an arcade that each of the five was at least semi-familiar with. But as Serena jumped for joy at the entrance, her hat flew off, and instinctively ran down the sidewalk after it.  
  
But her chance, unfortunately, was cut short by running into a tall, dark haired man, Serena swore she recognized. The man simply turned around, sunglasses blocking his eyes, and muttered, "Watch where you're going!" Serena found that she was lying on her hat. Wobbling, she grabbed her hat and stood up, then made her way back to the slightly familiar arcade. Once there, she spotted her four friends in a booth. Three of them waved, but Amy was clutching her mouth and pointing to Serena's leg. "What happened to your leg!?" Amy screamed. Serena looked down at her bleeding leg. "Oh, I must have scraped it when I ran into that guy and fell." She said simply. "Serena! You need to get a tenets shot or you could get an infection." Amy said dramatically, but not jokingly. "Amy, I'm fine!" Serena insisted. "No! I don't care if I have to drag you by your ear! Your going!" Amy said motherly. "You can't make me! I'm not going!" Serena said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
~ 10 minutes later ~  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OWWW!" Serena screamed as Amy dragged her down the hospital halls by the ear. "I told you I was serious!" Amy defended, as Serena reached out to choke her. "Yeah but, COME ON! I didn't think you'd literally drag me down here by my ear!" Serena retorted. Amy pushed her friend into a room, where she waits for her doctor.  
  
~ Moments later ~  
  
The door opened slowly to a man whose face a clipboard covered. Serena rolled her eyes and began to explain her story. "I really shouldn't be here, all I did was fall on the cement. I would have left, but my friends are guarding the door..." The doctor looked up, he was the guy from earlier! He still had those stupid sunglasses on too! Serena jumped backward and landed on the floor. "Y-you're that guy who knocked me down! YOU'RE A DOCTOR?" Serena finally realized. The man seemed to squint his eyes at Serena. "Do I- Do I know you?" He asked. "Give me the shot and I'll be out of here, there's somewhere I want to check out. So, hurry up will you?!" Serena carried on. The doctor laughed. She hadn't noticed that while her mouth was flapping, he had performed the shot. "I'm already done." He said. "Oh, well, good-bye. Don't knock anymore people down!" She laughed as she left the room.  
  
Her friends were in the waiting room when she came out. "Girls, I kind of want to go to -ummm- somewhere. Can we meet back at the arcade?" She asked, ready to hurt herself for almost saying her old secret place. "Sure Serena..." Amy said. So that's what they did.  
  
~ Serena & Darien's special spot ~  
  
Serena stepped into, what seemed to be her past. It was exactly the same, except for some moss that now covered some of the trees. It was almost as if... someone was trying to keep it the same. Serena moved towards the tree that Darien had carved their initials so many years ago. As she went to brush the moss away, something rustled the leaves behind her. There stood the same man that she had bumped into, and that had giving her the shot. "What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time. "I'm allowed here!" They chorused again. "No you don't!" They said, once again, together. Serena quickly brushed away the moss. "Yes I do! SEE!" She pointed to the 'S' carved into the tree. "My best friend carved that there the day I told him I had to move." She hissed. "NO! I carved that there the day my best friend told me she had to move to America!" He screamed back. Serena winced. "Take off your glasses." She said just above a whisper. Angrily, he removed his sunglasses, and there stood the boy she new so long ago. She wanted to scream out, but she smirked and asked, "so... do you still cheat at video games? Or have you learned to play fair?"  
  
Darien immediately knew who was standing in front of him. But his mind told him to be sure, for this could be some stalker. "Give me some proof that you are Serena Tsukino?" He said crossing his arms. Serena pulled out her necklace. "You gave this to me. Remember?" She asked. "I don't remember exactly what it looked like, more proof." At this point, Serena started to get angry. She bent down to her suitcase, and pulled out a box. Inside laid the rose she had kept, to assure their friendship throughout the years. Darien looked into Serena's eyes, picked her up, and swung her around. "What are you doing back in Tokyo?" He asked. "I'm finishing my college education here." She explained. "There are some people I want you to meet, COME ON!!!" Then she began to drag him to the arcade.  
  
~ The Arcade ~  
  
"I wonder where Serena wanted to-" Raye was cut short. She saw Serena dragging a man into the arcade. "Oh no..." Mina whispered. Serena walked up to the table with the man at her heels. "Guys! You'll never believe this-" The girls jumped up ready to fight. "GUYS! This is DARIEN!!!" Serena explained. "Are you sure you don't want us to fight him off?" Raye asked. "What do they mean, Serena? Do they have to fight guys off of you often?" Darien asked, slightly concerned. "Well, sort of. Anyways, this is my long lost friend you guys!!!" The girls lowered their defenses and held out a hand. They each introduced themselves, and began to trust Darien. "So this is Darien, huh?" Raye asked. Serena nodded. "Well, you were right. He is cute!"  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
Like or no like this chapter? I sort of like it. I think its fun! Well please review, I'll still continue but I want 24 reviews before the next chapter please. Okies, thank you. Oh I might change my author name. I want something more original. Any ideas?  
  
eternal sailor moon 


	5. Reminiscent

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon  
  
Unforgotten Friend  
  
Serena and Darien blushed a scarlet red and Raye laughed. "So... you really became a doctor huh?" Serena asked Darien. "Yeah, always enjoyed helping people." Darien smiled. "Yes, from what I remembered you did." Serena sighed. "Hey.... Serena? Why didn't you ever write back?" Serena put her hands in her jean pockets, pushed her shoulders forward, and lowered her head. "Well, my dad said it was important to make new friends. I wrote everyday, but I couldn't send them. I've got them in my suitcase actually. I was sorta praying to the fates we'd meet up again." She blushed. Darien saw this and smirked. "Ah! I see Meatball head still blushes." Serena growled (LITERALLY!). "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She said throwing a punch at him. "And still can't hit me!" Darien laughed. "WHY YOU LITTLE-!" But the food the girls had ordered behind their back, was brought to their table. "YUMMM PIZZA!" Serena clapped." Darien burst out laughing at that. "You still worship food like it was a god Meatballhead? I thought you'd gotten over that!" But Serena couldn't hear him, she was to busy, happily, eating.  
  
After they had eaten, and walked to the park, Darien turned to Serena. "Remember your favorite bench?" Darien asked. Serena raised an eyebrow. "Sorta..." She replied. "C'mere!" He ushered, pushing her towards the lake. "Its right there." He said. Serena gasped, she could now completely remember her bench... because there it was, standing right in front of her.  
  
The girls stood behind, watching the happy couple. Raye leaned over to Mina. "Fix 'em up?" She asked. "Oh yeah...!" Mina replied happily.  
  
They lingered until the sun was setting. They looked into the lowering sun. Serena sighed and laid her head on his arm. "Just like old times Serena." Darien asked. Serena nodded sleepily. Suddenly, Serena's eyes burst open. "OH NO!" She yelled. Darien snapped his head to look at Serena. "We forgot to get a hotel!" The girls all groaned, remembering that Serena was right. Darien smiled. "Don't worry, you can spend the night at my house tonight!" Serena turned her head , looking like at Darien like he belonged in a loony bin. "Are you out of you small little mind?" She smirked. "Is that a trick question?" Darien replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "You can spend the night at my house. There's plenty of room." But he could tell she still wasn't convinced. "I'll make French toast for breakfast...." Darien smiled, mockingly. Serena licked her lips. "LETS GO!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Ok, Mina, Lita. You guys sleep on the couches. Amy, Raye, on my bed. Serena, you and I will sleep on the floor." Everyone smiled. Then they all chorused, "Ok Darien!"  
  
"Well, what do you guys want to do? Its barely 7." Darien said thoughtfully. "Hmmm..." Raye smirked. The girls all smiled at each other (excluding Serena). "Truth or Dare!!!" Serena and Darien looked at each other. "I don't remember why," they said together. "But I hate this game!"  
  
After finally convincing Serena and Darien to play, everyone sat down in a circle. "Ok! I'll go first." Said Raye. "Serena, truth or dare?" She asked. "Well... I'm gonna say... DARE!" And as tradition, all the girls said. "Serena! You DOG!" Serena laughed and then Raye cleared her throat. "Well... I dare you to..." Raye looked around, even though she already had her mind made up. "KISS DARIEN!" Serena groaned. "I suddenly remember why I hate this game..." Serena said. "Why is that Serena." Darien asked, looking slightly hurt. "Because THEY always try to SET ME UP!" The girls put on innocent faces. Then together, as if rehearsed (and it was) they all said. "Who? Innocent little us?" But before Serena could kiss Darien and get it over with, Raye cleared her throat again. "French kiss." She added. "I oughtta sock you good!" Serena yelled. Raye shrugged. "Fine..." Then Serena grabbed Darien's head and kissed him full on the lips. "WOW!" All the girls said. Glaring at the two lovebirds. When Serena backed away, Darien sighed. "Dang!"  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
Ty all for reading and reviewing! I'll keep going if you keep reviewing. I'd appreciate some e-mails and reviews! Ty all! BTW, I have lots of yahoo ID's... there listed below.  
  
countymoonstar (I'm usually not on this one much)  
  
angel_forever_more2002 (this one too)  
  
sketchbookartist (I'm always on this)  
  
eternitys_angel2002 (I'm on this one allot too)  
  
thanx!  
  
eternal sailor moon 


	6. Sky Full Of Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Maybe read my other stories! Stranded with HIM has the most reviews, so I consider that my best work! I have no idea how this will end, so suggestions compleatly accepted, wanted, and appreciated. E-MAIL ME!!! Of the few people that have, thank you! Tell me what you think of the story. Now.. On with it...  
  
Unforgotten Friend  
  
After everyone had settled down, they eventually fell asleep. But not Serena, she stared at the ceiling with curios eyes. It seemed as if she was trying to remember something. After minutes of quietness, she got up and moved to the patio. She stared down on the bright lights of Tokyo. She looked up at the sky full of stars. Honking horns below, screams, life in the big city. A cold wind blew over her skin and she took a deep, shaking, breath. She felt arms wrap around her shoulders and remembered the embrace. "Hi Darien." She said, leaning against his chest. "Why are you out here? Couldn't sleep?" He asked. "I don't know, just wanted to see Tokyo again, make sure I'm really here." She chuckled. "Your gonna get a cold, come back inside." He smiled.  
  
"What do you think their doing out there?" Lita whispered, eyeing the couple on the balcony. "I dunno, can't really see nothing." Mina whispered back. "Their talking guys, why do they always have to be DOING something." Amy whispered, angry at the girls for spying. "Oooo ooo he's moving in for a kiss!" Raye whispered excitedly. "She moved, dang her!" Mina whispered, getting into a more comfortable position. "Their coming back, pretend to be asleep you guys!" Raye whispered, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders.  
  
It was true, the couple was moving inside. Raye peeked out of one eye at the two. But all they did was lay down and fall asleep.  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
Hahaha... sorry it was so short guys. Let me know what you think! Thanks!  
  
ForgottenAngel 


	7. The scheme

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Unforgotten Friend  
  
Serena awoke the following morning with a yawn. She stretched out her arms and then stood up. Everyone seemed to be up, since the blankets were keeping no one warm. She sighed, where did they go? They weren't in the kitchen, they weren't in the bathroom, WHERE WERE THEY?!?!?! She began to get worried, so she threw on her clothes and headed to the front door. That, is where she found the note, that explained where they were. "Why didn't they just wake me up?" She asked herself.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"Serena? Serena? Wake up! We're going to the arcade for some breakfast!" Amy yelled. Serena moaned and her hand rose, she swung and hit Darien in the face. "OW!" He yelped. "We'll just leave a note, she'll wake up... erm.. eventually." Mina said, looking at her sleeping friend. "She still sleeps like a log! She's done that since she was a kid!" Darien laughed.  
  
~*~ End Of Flashback ~*~  
  
"Oh yeah... hehe." So she put the note down and headed off to the arcade.  
  
~*~ At The Arcade ~*~  
  
"Hey guys!" Serena called, coming through the sliding glass doors. "Sleeping beauty awoke!" Darien laughed. Serena rolled her eyes and sat down next to Raye. "What happened to French Toast?" Serena asked Darien with a smirk. "Bribary my friend, bribary." He said all knowingly. "I'm gonna go get a muffin, anyone want something?" She asked, sliding off the booth. "I'll have a muffin too, Meatball Head." Darien said. The rest of the girls had replied 'no' and Serena went to get the muffins. "How may I help you?" A blonde man asked. "I'll have two muffins please... ANDREW?!?!?!" Serena yelled, taking a better look at the man behind the counter. "SERENA?!?" He yelled back. He jumped over the counter and picked her up. "How have you been?" He asked hurridly. "Great and you?" She asked back, adrenalin rushing from the appearence of another long lost friend. "I've been fine. Look how much you've grown!" He smiled. "Oh its so good to see you again." She said, clinging to him like she had just found a lost item. "Oh! Let me get those muffin's for you." He said, rushing back behind the counter. He brought out two blueberry muffins and Serena pulled out her purse. "Oh no," Andrew said. "This is on me." Serena shook her head. She pulled out the money and placed it on the counter, then walked back to the booth. "Here you go." She said. "Thanks Meatball Head." Darien smiled. "Your welcome muffin." She smirked back.  
  
After Darien, Serena, Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy had finished eating, they took a stroll around Down Town Tokyo. "And there's the mall you used to drag me to, just so you could get my opinion."He smiled pointing to a big building. "I remember that!" She laughed. "So.. when are you going to show me those letters you supposedly wrote?" He asked. "NOT supposedly, I did write them!" She argued.  
  
As the two began arguing, the girls were having a chat of their own. "So how should we set these two up?" Raye asked. "I say we lock 'em in a trunk!" Mina laughed. "That didn't work with Greg and Amy, its not working with Serena and Darien, GET OVER IT!" Lita said angrily at Mina. "Why don't we go out, and leave them alone?" Amy said, still in thought. "Am I hearing things or did Amy just suggest we leave them alone?As in.. setting them up." Lita asked, staring at all of the girls. "Not unless it was a group halucination." Raye confirmed. "Seriously girls, they do belong together." Amy smiled, looking at Serena yell at Darien, jumping up and down. "So, tomorrow night." They each put their hand in and then raised them screaming, "YEAH!" "YOU ARROGANT JERK!" A small, feminine voice yelled to a taller, black haired man. "YOU MEATBALL HEAD!" He yelled back. "This will be harder then we thought." Amy groaned.  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
LMAO. So, did you like it? Let me know! Read and Review!  
  
ForgottenAngel 


	8. The night the plan went into action

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Unforgotten Friend  
  
~ The night the plan went into action~  
  
Serena and Darien sat infront of Darien's wide screen tv playing video games. "Serena, Darien, we're gonna go Apartment shopping, be back in a bit bye!" Mina said, dragging the girls behind her in a hurry. "MUAHAHAHA I'm winning!" Serena laughed madly. "How'd you get so good at video games? Its almost like my controllers- Serena..." Serena whimpered, got up, and ran into Darien's bedroom. "Come out you little cheater!" Darien called, pounding on his bed room door. "No! You'll hurt me!" She said, holding the door shut. Suddenly, the pounding ceased. "No I wont Serena, come on out." Darien said, in a very gentle man kind of way. "You promise?" She said, easing off the door. "Yes, I promise." He said. She opened the door and stuck her head outside the door. He was no where in sight! What the--? Suddenly, she was knocked to the ground with a thud. She burst into a fit of laughter as Darien began to tickle her. "Say uncle!" He said, continuing what Serena thought was worse then hurting her. "Never." She said dignified. The tickling rage continued, untill Serena burst out "UNCLE!" Then he got up. "I bet I'll beat you at video games!" Serena laughed, running into the livingroom.  
  
So after they were tired of video games, Serena and Darien decided to have a staring contest. Serena gave Darien the evil eye, and Darien burst into laughter. "I won I won!" She screamed dancing around the room. Darien got up and joined her, after turning his cd player on. They danced to the fast music, untill a slow one came on. Serena blushed and looked away, but Darien stepped up. "May I have this dance?" He asked. She curtsied and then said, "Why of course."  
  
~ Looks like we made it/ Look how far we've come my baby/ We mighta took the long way/ We knew we'd get there someday ~  
  
They swayed to the music, and Serena lay her head on Darien's shoulder.  
  
After they had danced, Serena smiled, "Your a great dancer... who taught you?" She said with a smirk. "Awww don't tell me you don't remember Meatball Head... You did!" Darien said, smiling. "And what about those letters?" Serena rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright." Then she walked into his room where her bag lay.  
  
She pulled out 17 letters, each containing a lined piece of paper. "Here," She said pushing them into Darien's arms. "Read to your hearts content!"  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
Thanks guys.. read and review.  
  
ForgottenAngel 


	9. Do you

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Unforgotten Friend  
  
Darien began to read the several letters. They told how she was doing in America, and each of them always asked how life was in Tokyo. Occasionally, she asked if he meant what he said in his note the day she left Tokyo. He grinned at the last letter, and she smiled. "Well?" She asked. "Well what?" He said stubbornly. She grabbed the letter from his hand and hit him in the face with it. "Answer!" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Darien showed his boyish smiled. "Answer what?" He said, jumping up. "Do you-" Serena quickly realized what she was saying and stopped. "Do I what?" He said as she turned away, blushing. "Err.. Nevermind." She smiled. "Tell me!" He said persistently. "No, I don't want you to think I'm a complete air head." She said backing up through the door. He moved forward. "A little late." He laughed. "Why don't we go see a movie?" She said, running into the kitchen. "Don't change the subject!" He chortled chasing after her. "I said never mind!" She said, grabbing the news paper that covered the kitchen table. "Just tell me!" He continued. She sighed, and turned her head to him. "Do you-..." Darien looked with hopeful eyes. 'I can't tell him', she thought. "Do you like the rose I gave you?" She asked. Darien's hopeful eyes fell, "Yeah, its-its beautiful." He brushed his hair back.  
  
They did decide on to go see a movie, since they had nothing more to do. They walked side bye side into the theatre. Buying pop-corn before hand. Then they made their way into the movie room, where a small group of people were sitting, chit-chatting. They sat down in the front row, just in time for the previews. Lucky for Serena, it was a comedy, so she wouldn't cry in front of Darien.  
  
After the movie, the friends returned to Darien's apartment. The girls weren't back, and that surprised them, but they just brushed it off. (AN-- hehehe.. time for the awkward silence *turns awkward silence button on*) Serena sat on the couch, and Darien, well, stood. "Um... do you want to watch TV or something?" Serena asked, not noticing the pitter patter on the patio door. "Actually, I think I'm gonna go hit the hay." Darien replied. "Ok, see you in the morning." Serena smiled to Darien, and then slumped back. "I'm so pathetic." She muttered to herself.  
  
She decided that she would begin to get ready for bed too. She changed into her pajama's, and came out brushing her teeth. She began to stretch, and a flash of lightning shot out across the sky. Her eyes went wide and the tooth brush fell out of her mouth. She looked at the living room, and then to Darien's bedroom. She whimpered and then ran to his open door and crawled into the spot next to him.  
  
Darien, who felt the other side of the bed slightly go down. Turned quickly. There he saw a terrified Serena, curled up into a ball. "Serena, what's the matter?" He asked rubbing his head. "Thunder and lightning." She whimpered. "Your not still scared of that are you?" He questioned, sitting upright. "ITS SCARY!" She said, sitting up along with him. Thunder cracked and she pulled the blankets down with her to the bed. "You can sleep with me." He said awkwardly. She slowly rose up. "I mean, you can sleep in the bed, with me." She continued to rise, her baby blue eyes sparkling. "I mean, you can sleep in the bed, along with me." He corrected once again. Serena jumped into Darien's arms and said, "Thank you muffin."  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
LOL, like it? Hate it? Let me know!  
  
ForgottenAngel 


	10. Spy's

Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Note's: Sorry I haven't updated, I been real busy, and kicked off the comp a few times. Enjoy!  
  
Unforgotten Friend  
  
It was dawn, and Serena inched closer to Darien in her sleep. Neither of them planning to wake soon, as the warmness under the blankets was peaceful. They had even slept through the front door slamming as the girls walked in, and were slowly making their way towards the bedroom.  
Mina was the first to spot them, grabbing her mouth and gasping at the sleeping couple. Lita came along side her, and made a cat-call. The couple slept on. Amy walked over to see what all the 'ruckus' was. She smiled happily at the scene. It was Raye, who ended the best friends' sleep, when she realized what she was seeing, she immediatly screamed. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING!"   
Well, one of the friends' sleep at least, because Serena slept on. While Darien jumped in shock and fell off the bed. He stumbled a bit as he got up, reached for a wall to support him, and found none, falling over.  
He looked into Raye's firey eyes, she looked as if she had a machine gun in her hand and was about to shoot. "What?" He asked, still dazed from the sudden, unwanted, wake up call.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT!" Raye screamed, pulling her purse off her shoulders and getting ready to hit him. Darien shook his head, and then looked to Serena. "A little help?" He gulped. "I don't wanna go to school today mommy." She replied, and then snored on.  
"Raye, aren't you getting a little carried away? I mean, they could have just been sleeping in the bed, along with eachother." Lita reasoned. Darien shook his head up and down in agreement. Mina held up a finger, as if an imaginary lightbulb popped above her head. "Or, the could have been sleeping in bed WITH eachother." Mina said with a smirk.  
"Or, Or, maybe, they were sleeping together." Raye said, moving towards Darien like a lion to prey.  
Darien raised an eyebrow, where had he heard that before? He knew he had heard it SOMEPLACE. "We were here all last night." Mina laughed. Raye stopped pretending to kill Darien and stood up straight. "But-but, we checked everywhere!" Darien protested. Lita smiled, "You checked everywhere except the balcony." Amy agreed, "And after Serena ran into the bedroom, we snuck in, and watched."  
"YOU LITTLE SPY'S ARE DEAD!!!" Serena screamed jumping from the bed, and growling at them all. The girls gulped and ran. But she stopped at the door, and turned around to Darien. "You owe me breakfast, muffin." She smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls walked into the cafe, panting, wheezing, and slouching. They walked over to the table, occupied by Darien and Serena. "Why *pant* didn't *wheez* you *cough* run after *wheez* us? *pant*" Raye managed through shaky breaths. "Too hungrey." Serena mumbled, eating a piece of a blueberry muffin. The girls snickered and then brought a second table to the one the couple were sharing, and pushed it together. Amy, Serena noticed, was carrying the aparment rental's part of the newpaper, and snatched it from her. One apartment was circled in read, 158 Angel Ave., why did that street name sound familiar? Hmmmmm.... "Hey, thats the door right next to me!" Darien said, laughing at the paper. The girls moaned and put their head in their hands. "What are you four setting up?" Serena asked in a mocking tone. "NOTHING!" Mina said, grabbing for the apartment. "And its right in our price range, is their something you want to share with me Amy?" Serena said, getting up and putting her hand on Amy's shoulder. The three other girls shook their head no, but Serena smiled wickedly. "You know, I've still got that book by Peter David." Amy whimpered. "We were gonna get that for your birthday present." She admitted. "AHA! The truth comes out!" Serena laughed. "Damn you Serena." Mina whispered under her breath.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Wow, I really didn't think I'd get this out. Hmmm... maybe its the fact that Darien's Angel threatened me... yep, thats it. Anway, please review. Any ideas are sooooo welcome.  
  
sPiRt Of ThE mOmEnT iDeA qUeEn,  
Dark Angel 


	11. The Random Idea

Disclaimer: I.D.O.S.M.  
  
Unforgotten Friend  
  
Serena sat smirking in satisfaction. "You ruined our present!" Raye screamed. "Hey, it doesn't matter. I don't need presents or nothin'. I'm just glad to be back in Tokyo." Serena smiled sincerely. "How about we move in on your birthday, that'll be sort of special." Lita persisted. "All right, if there's no inconvenience to Darien." She agreed, turning to Darien, who smiled at the thought of having Serena around. "None at all! I love having you guys over." He nodded, happily. "Okay then, its settled." Serena nodded. "BUT- NONE of you will give me anything for my birthday, understood?" Serena scowled. Everyone crossed their fingers, "Understood." The chorused. "Ok, I have to go to the bathroom, be right back." As soon as Serena was out of hearing range, Raye crossed her arms over her chest. "Never listened to Meatball Head yet, why start now?" She laughed. The girls smiled evilly.  
  
Serena returned from the bathroom, and they went for a walk around Tokyo Park. The girls trailed behind ever so slightly though. "So, we've set them up, sort of. What should we do now?" Mina asked, watching Serena and Darien laugh ahead of them. "I'm starting to warm up to the idea of locking them in a trunk." Lita admitted. "Maybe not a trunk, but a closet or something." Amy agreed reluctantly. Raye nodded. "So why don't we?" Mina asked, looking at them all. The girls looked up to her in confusion. "Where are we gonna find a closet?" Amy said, pointing out the obvious. "That guy Serena was talking to, I'm sure he'll help!" Mina suggested. "Alright, lets do this!" Surprisingly enough, it was Amy who said this. The girls nodded, and they figured out where and when to put their plan into action.   
  
They returned from the walk about a half an hour later. Serena had gotten tired, and wanted to go back to Darien's place. "Alright Serena." Darien replied.  
"What should we have for lunch?" Darien asked, looking through his cabinets, in his small kitchen. "I don't know what you guys like."  
Serena took a chair and sat down. "What do you have?"   
Darien smirked. "I think we'll have some.. Spaghetti and Meatballs, Meatball Head."  
Serena scowled. "Alrighty, muffin."  
  
The girls smiled at the couple, and then began to talk among themselves. "Well, lets go ask him right now. Come on--- Hey Serena, Darien, we're going to go to umm... the mall. We want to look at some clothes." Raye lied.   
"Y-yeah, umm, we'll use the money we brought along." Mina confirmed.   
"Okay..." Serena said, staring at them. They scurried off, and headed straight to the Crown Arcade.  
"That was weird, I wonder if they don't like me..." Darien said, reaching for a Prego Spaghetti sauce bottle.   
"No, I'm sure its nothing like that. I think maybe they met some boys." Serena said, walking up to him. "Here, if you can lift me up, I can grab it." She said.   
He turned around, grabbed her by the waist, and lifted her to the top shelf. "Got it!" She said, as Darien lowered her to the ground.   
"Okay, you wanna help me?" Darien asked, putting down the Prego, and picking up a Spaghetti packet.  
"If you promise not to file a lawsuit against me for burning down your house!" Serena said, giggling.   
"Agreed! Also, I have a shift at the hospital today, you want to come? See what its like?" He asked.   
Serena nodded. "I'd love to!"  
  
So they made the spaghetti, and when the girls hadn't returned, they ate without them. Once they were done, they washed the dishes, and then left a note saying where they were.  
Girls,  
I'm at the hospital, Darien said I could come and see what its like. Be back later!  
Serena & Darien  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Once Darien and Serena arrived, he immediately had to go to work. "You can either stay here, or you can come with me. The first thing I have to do is a check up." He said, pointing to the appointment on his clipboard.   
"Do you mind if I come?" She asked.   
"Not at all!" She nodded, and then followed him into a white room.  
A little boy was laying down, staring at the ceiling. "Hello Justin, how are you today?" Darien asked, sitting down on a stool. Serena sat down on another one, that was sitting in a corner.  
"I'm good Dr. Shields." Justin replied.  
"I heard you've been playing soccer, do you like it?" Darien asked, taking a stethoscope off his neck.  
"Yeah, its a lot of fun. Is that your girlfriend?" Justin asked, pointing at Serena with interest. Darien and Serena blushed.   
"Well, she's a girl, and my friend." Darien replied. Serena nodded.  
"That's cool." Justin said.  
"Ok, this might be cold." Darien said, putting the stethoscope on Justin's chest. "A nice steady heartbeat, ok."  
'He's so involved.' Serena thought, watching Darien look at Justin's ears. 'And so cute while doing it!'  
"Well, that's all Justin. See you in 6 months!" Darien called, waving at Justin. Darien turned to Serena. "I have to give a shot to a little girl, maybe you could help comfort her?" Darien asked, watching a blonde, curly haired, little girl walking down the hall.  
"Sure." Serena replied.  
"Hello Carry, how are you?" Darien asked, readying the shot.  
"Scared... Does the shot hurt?" She asked.   
"Ask her, she got one the other day." Darien said, pointing to Serena.  
"Does it?" Carry asked, looking at Serena.  
"No, I didn't even realize I got it. I kept talking, and talking." Serena assured her.  
"You promise?" Carry asked, tears filling her eyes.  
"Promise!" Serena agreed.  
Carry closed her eyes, and wondered when she was going to get the shot. "Okay! Done!" Darien said.  
"Really? Its over? Wow!" Carry said.   
"Here's a loli-pop, you were a good girl." Darien said, handing her a Tootsie Pop.  
"Thank you Dr. Shields, thank you miss!" Then Carry skipped off in delight.  
  
That's what they did, they returned after dark, and they fell asleep watching TV, in each others arms.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Yay!!! My accounts not locked! I guess it was because of Chat Mania, I didn't know that your not allowed to have Chat stories. Oh well, it gave me time to get 'caught' up. And it also gave me time to type up my friends stories, since she isn't allowed to post them herself. Please read them, she'd really appreciate it. Her Screen Name is SaturnsShadow. And she has a story, its kind of like Stranded with Him, called A few weeks or Forever?, so please read and review it.  
  
Thanks everyone!  
Rebel Dreamer 


	12. Trapped!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Unforgotten Friend  
  
"So will you help us?" Raye asked.  
Andrew thought a moment. "You have yourself a deal!"  
  
Serena and Darien awoke, there hair a mess. They each tidied up, and then went to the Arcade.  
"Hi Andrew, your shift again?" Serena asked.   
"Yeah, where's Darien?" Andrew asked.   
"Oh, he's being slow!" She grunted. Andrew's face went white, he looked over to a corner, where Raye sat. She nodded.  
"Umm, you know, I'm out of ice cream. I store it in the cellar, could you go get it?" He asked, staring at Raye.  
"Sure!" Serena chirped. She skipped down the stairs, and Raye ran, along with Mina, and shut the door. They dusted off their hands.  
"One down, one to go!" The chorused. Right then, Darien walked in.   
"Hi.. your that guy Serena was talking to.. what was it? Oh, Andrew! Do you know where she went?" Darien asked.  
"She went to the bathroom. I've got some ice cream in the cellar, would you mind getting it for me? I'm out." Andrew asked.  
"No problem." Then Darien hurried down the stairs.   
Lita and Amy came and pushed the door shut, and locked them in. They high fived eachother, and sat down at the bar.  
  
Darien continued his way down the steps, when he saw Serena, searching through a refridgorator.  
"Serena?" He asked, moving towards her. She pulled out the ice cream and looked at Darien.  
"Darien? What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I'm getting ice cr-" The door had slammed. They looked at eachother in dispair, and ran up the steps, pounding on the door. "LET US OUT!"  
Then, Serena burst into a fit of giggles, and decended down the stairs.  
"Whats so damn funny? We're stuck!" Darien asked, angrily stomping down the stairs. Serena continued to giggle. "WELL?" Darien shouted  
"Don't you see?" Serena asked.  
"See what?" Darien asked in reply.  
"They're setting us up!" Serena laughed.  
"BY LOCKING US IN THE CELLAR!?" Darien screamed.  
"HEY! Lower the decibals, and YES. They did this to Amy and Greg - Greg is Amy's boyfriend - except they got locked in a trunk, we got off lucky!" Serena admitted. "And besides," she added. "Free ice cream!" She jumped up and opened the freezer, where countless gallons of ice cream sat.   
"Mmmm Vanilla!" She smiled. Darien smiled also, and grabbed a strawberry.  
"Well, I guess this isn't so bad!"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
I want some! *Darien blocks Freezer* Come on! *"NO!!!"* Oh,,, hehe, done already? *turns to computer* Please read and review! 


	13. Finally Out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Unforgotten Friend  
  
Serena leaned back agains tthe small couch. She groaned in agony as she slowly pulled herself up.  
"Oh..." She complained doing her best to make an angry face at Darien. "you should have stopped me at 7..."  
Darien laughed at this sight. He had taken his eyes off the papers that resided in his hands for just a moment when Serena noticed them.  
"Hey! What're you doing? Drawing?" She asked, trying to peek at his work.  
"Oh," Darien glanced down at the papers and blushed. "Yeah."  
"Oh, I remember! You started drawing after I left. You'd draw flowers and send them to me because real flowers would wilt..." Serena sighed.  
"Heh.. they weren't that good." Darien tried to steer away from the subject.  
"So, are you going to make me beg, or give in now because you know you're gonna lose?" Serena sekd,making a grab for the papers.  
"Hmm, I think I'll enjoy watching you beg." Darien replied with a smirk.  
Serena moved towards him slyly, making her hips sway back and forth.  
"You really want to see me beg, Darien?" Serena asked, moving up so close that their faces were almost touching.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey, this looks like it might get good!" Mina said, moving up her chair to get a better look at the screen.  
"Wooo! Go Serena!" Lita smiled.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Darien nodded, his heart beating faster and faster.  
"Really, really, want to see me beg?" Serena moved even closer.  
Darien nodded again, ignoring the high probabilty that his heart was going to jump out of his chest.  
Serena smirked wickedly, and then grabbed Darien drawings.  
"Thats too bad Darien." She laughed, jumping onto the couch. "I will never beg and you know it!"  
Serena then looked at the first drawing and gasped.  
"They're... they're pictures of... me..." Serena observed, flipping to the next one.  
"Yeah... I drew them while you were eating the 3rd and 4th gallon of ice cream." Chuckled Darien.  
"They're great Darien. You're a really great drawer..." Serena smiled, looking downward.  
"What's wrong?" Darien asked, putting the drawing aside, and eyeing her.  
"I'm just really, really sorry because I should have remembered how much you like to draw, you said so in every letter..." Serena said, looking at Darien. "I should've written back, even if my didn't want me to..."  
Darien smirked and motioned for Serena to lay her head on his shoulder, she did so, and she grinned slightly.  
"I'm just glad you're here now." Darien whispered to her.  
"Me too." She whispered back.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
"If I wanted to watch something boring I'd be watching one of those stupid cooking shows." Mina complained.  
"Hey! Those cooking shows are more exciting then those stupid comic collectors shows you and Serena are always watching!" Lita protested with a glare at Mina.  
"Are not!" Mina screeched.  
"Are too!" LIta yelled back.  
"Are--"  
"Why don't we just let them out then?" Andrew suggested, walking towards the large door.  
"Okay!" Raye agreed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Darien..." Serena said, looking into Darien's eyes.  
"Yeah Serena?" Darien replied, looking right back into hers.  
"I missed you alot.." She whispered, their faces barely an inch apart.  
"I missed you too..." Darien replied.  
Mere centemeters away and getting closer when--------  
"Alright, you two can come out now!" Came Mina's taunting voice through the door and down the steps.  
They pulled away, and there was an uncomfortable silence.  
"Uhh... we better go get back at them for locking us in here." Darien said, smiling.  
"Yeah, I guess." Serena reluctantly replied.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Muahahaha. Sooo long and just got this chapter out, and its still not that long, I know and I'm sorry. This just came to me last night and I stayed up writing it.  
I do promise, however, that there will be more Unforgotten Friend chapters in the near future because I'm getting more into writing again, and backing off from my website.  
Please review so I have more encouragement, or disencouragement.. if thats a word, on my writing. You don't have to, its just a suggestion though :p.  
Writing till someone locks me up in a cage and throws away the key,  
Celestial Shadow 


	14. Thinking by the lake at Sunset

**Authors Notes**:_Well everyone, dispite popular belief, I'm not dead. Only uninspired. But thanks to an e-mail I recieved, requesting another chapter, I've gotten back into my "writing groove"... if there is such a thing. Anyhow, enjoy the latest chapter of "Unforgotten Friend"!!!_

**Unforgotten Friend**

Chapter Thirteen

**By:** CelestialShadow

To put it simply, she was confused, angry, tired, sad... They had been so close to what she'd been longing for, and were cut short by her friends unjudged entering. Maybe she was over reacting, but she felt like _strangling_ Mina. Fixing her hands around Mina's small neck and just... squeezing until Mina turned blue. Yeah, she was probably over reacting. But as she walked up the cellar steps, Darien's warm hand holding hers and helping her up, she couldn't help but feeling a little bit of anger towards Mina for opening that damn cellar door.

Mina wasn't sure what she'd done, but she didn't like the look she was recieving from Serena as she stepped out of the cellar. It was a cold, loathing look. 'Probably just mad at us for locking them down there,' she decided.  
Darien turned around, letting go of Serena's hand, and faced Serena. "Well, I've got some errands to run in town. I guess I'll see you tonight at my apartment, if not sooner. Later everyone!" Darien jogged out of the Arcade. Serena could tell he had something on his mind, but was too deep in her thoughts to comprehend the act he was putting on. Serena turned around and faced everyone.  
"I'm going to go for a walk...I'll see you guys tonight - I guess." Serena turned and walked out, her hair swaying behind her as she left.

"That was awkward." Andrew winced, watching Serena's retreating form.  
"Why are they so... un-talkative. You'd think they'd be beating us to pulps by now." Raye sighed.  
"Yeah." The rest agreed.  
"Who knows? They'll get over it though!" Mina suggested brightly.

Serena was staring at the sidewalk as she walked through the park. When she finally looked up from the sidewalk, she found she was at her old favorite bench, but she wasn't the only one there. Darien occupied it. And from what she could tell, he hadn't seen her yet.  
Time for a descision, she thought. Turn around, or sit down.  
She opted for sitting. Darien looked up, almost surprised to see her sitting there.  
"Hey," Serena greeted, sighing somewhat.  
"Hey..."  
"What're you doing here? I thought you had errands." Serena asked, leaning back, and watching the sun set turn the clouds pink, orange, and blue.  
"I came to think. Didn't think you'd come here though."  
"If you want me to leave I..."  
"No. No. I'm glad your here." Darien interrupted. "Why are you here though?"  
That came out wrong. Darien thought. He hadn't meant it to sound like he was interogating her, he just wanted to know if they were there for the same reason.  
"I..." Serena stopped. What if she just made a fool out of herself? "Just came to think... I guess. You?"  
"Same." Well, it wasn't a complete lie! Darien convinced himself. It wasn't the complete truth, but who tells the whole truth and nothing but the truth now adays? So he was here to think about his feelings towards her, it was still thinking! Its not like she asked what he was thinking _about_.

"So... what're you thinking about?" Serena asked, glancing over to Darien.  
_Damn,_ Darien thought.  
"Stuff." He replied. Oh yeah, _great_ answer Dare. He thought with self-disgust. "What about you?"  
"Oh... just... life. You know." Serena replied hesitantly.  
Not really, Darien thought. But you gave a more descriptive answer then I did, gotta give you that.  
The sun was set, but the light still somewhat lit the sky.  
"Well, I guess we should be heading back to your place. Wouldn't want to be on the Tokyo streets after dark." Serena said, standing up.  
"Yeah." What kind of idiot answers with one word sentences? Me! And I disgust myself with it! Darien thought, getting up also.

Even though they walked side-by-side, neither said a word. Was it fright? Did they no longer trust each other? Were they giving up on their friendship?  
"No." Darien spoke softly.  
"What?" Serena asked.  
Did he say that aloud? He asked himself franticly. Better think of a good reply, genius!!!  
"Oh, uh, nothing." If Serena wasn't standing right there, I'd whack my forehead in disgust. Darien thought.

Soon they reached Darien apartment. Darien opened the door, and let her step inside.   
"Well, see you tommorrow." Darien said, waving goodnight to her.  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

@]----;--------------

To Be Continued

That took forever to get out, didn't it?! I don't know, maybe my moms right, maybe the computer is frying my creative thoughts o_O... Nahhhhhh! Please review (even if this was kind of... a wierd chapter...). I'm gonna go write some other chapters to other stories now! Tah-tah for now!!! (oooh, babysitting little brothers and having to watch winnie the pooh over and over DOES impare your speech...)

Writing until someone locks me up in a cage and throws away the key,  
CelestialShadow

P.S. I'm making a graphics site, which will be up shortly, I'll put the link up someother time! 


	15. French Toast & Sleazeballs

**Authors Notes:**_ Well everyone, I got this chapter out faster then the last, now didn't I? Enjoy!_

**Unforgotten Friend  
Chapter 15  
by:** CelestialShadow

@}-----;-------------

"Mina, wake her _up!_" Raye whispered angrily to the whimpering blonde beside her.  
"But - but you saw what happened to Darien when he tried to wake her up! I like my nose right where it is!" Mina argued.  
Lita got up in frustration and crawled over to Serena, muttering, "Fine, I'll do it, you wimps!"

Cautiously, she began to shake Serena's foot, but Serena had no reaction. Annoyed, Lita tugged on one of Serena's pigtails.  
Serena's eyes immediatly burst open. But before Serena's scream reached anyone's ears, Lita cupped her hand over her mouth.  
"It's about time you woke up!" Raye muttered.  
"Serena, you've _got_ to hear this! Darien's _talking_ in his sleep!" Mina said excitedly.  
"Shhh! We can't wake him up!" Raye whispered, hitting Mina upside the head.  
She rubbed the back of her head. "Hehe, sorry!" She giggled.  
"SHHH!!!"

Slowly, they tiptoed into Darien's Bedroom, where mumbles were filling the room.  
"Listen!"  
"No, no! You can't take her! Serena, Serena! I love you! Don't leave me!" Darien shot up out of bed, and the girls dashed back into the living room, grabbing their sleeping bags and hurrying inside them. They closed their eyes and pretended to be asleep.

A few moments later they heard footsteps coming down the hall, and heading towards Serena.  
"Oh good, it was just a dream." Darien let out a relieved sigh, and knelt down besdie Serena. "I'll tell you how I feel someday, Serena," he paused and brushed her bangs away from her face. "But I'll love you from afar until then." He kissed her forehead, and went back into his bedroom.

Serena lay there, breathing rapidly, wondering if that had really just happened, thinking how she'd face Darien in the morning...  
But exhaustion soon overcame her, and she fell back asleep.

@}-----;--------------

Darien was making breakfast when Serena woke up the next morning. She lifted herself off the ground and rubbed her eyes.  
"Good Morning Serena!" Darien greeted.   
"Morning Darien." Serenna groggily replied.  
"Did you sleep well?" Darien asked.  
"Uhh...yeah, What about you?" Sh'ed forgotten about last nights events until he'd asked that.  
"Slept like a baby!" Darien smiled.  
_You'd be a mighty fine actor, Darien._ Serena thought, watching the girls wake up one by one.  
"What time is it?" Mina asked, blinking wearily.  
"8:40." Darien replied.  
"Too early, wake me up when lunch is ready." Mina crawled back into her sleeping bag and shut her eyes.

"So what're ya makin' Darien?" Raye asked, kicking Mina to wake her back up.  
"French Toast, I figured I'd make it because its Serena's favorite, and it _is_ Serena's birthday, after all."  
Serena's ears perked up. "What do you mean its my birthday?"  
"Duh, Serena! When's the last time you checked a calender?" Raye smirked.  
Serena glared at Raye for a moment, then looked back to Darien.  
"Only you could forget your own birthday, Serena!" Darien laughed.  
"Mommy..." Everyone turned, eyebrows raised, to look at Mina, who was scrunched up into a ball, hugging her pillow, while sucking her thumb. For a moment, you could have heard a pin drop, and then roars of laughter followed.

@}-----;-------------

Breakfast prooved quite enjoyable. The food was delicious, and Raye didn't tell Darien that Serena had been awake. Te first tiem in a while that Serena remembered her keeping her mouth shut.   
Mina did get up and eat with them, her stomach seemed to over power her sleepiness

"So.... Serena, how about me and you go and find some furniture fore your new apartment?" Darien suggested, with a panicky glance at Raye.  
"Sure, that sounds neat. I'll go get dressed." Serena grabbed her suitcase and hurried off to the bathroom.  
"Okay, how long do you want us to stay out, Raye?" Darien asked, making sure Serena had closed the bathroom door.  
"As long as you can. Get the furniture delivered today, then take her out to a movie and dinner or something, we need all the time we can get."  
"I'll try."  
The bathroom door opened before more conversation could be exchanged, Serena was standing in a pink spaghetti strap shirt, and extremely short jean shorts. Sun glasses rested on the top of her head, and her hand was placed on her hip.  
"Wow... you look great Serena." Darien smiled.  
"Thanks."

They left shortly after, waving good-bye to the girls, who's smiles were obviously forced.  
"You think we can stop smiling now?" Mina asked, waving her hand at the closed door, and struggling to keep her smile large.  
"Yeah. Come on, we've got lots of work to do." Amy said, grabbing party favors and heading out the door.

"So, what do you think you'll get for your new apartment?" Darien asked, opening the door to the furniture store for Serena.  
"Just the basics I guess. Dining room table and couch."  
"What about beds?"  
"Should have figured that would be the first piece of furniture to jump to your mind." Serena said smirking. "No, I'll shop with the girls for those."  
Serena and Darien walked around the large store, in search for the perfect couch. Everyonce in a while Darien would point out a nice looking one, but she shook her head and continued.  
"Oh my gosh! Its absolutely perfect!" Serena exclaimed, hurrying over to a couch nearly an hour after they had arrived. It was black, and had the symbols of all the planets covering it.  
She picked up the price tag hesitantly, and smiled at the price. "C'mon, lets go to the counter and get it."  
Darien watched her run through the hundreds of couches, but stood where he was. He gulped as he saw how far the counter was from where he was standing, and dreaded the thought of walking there and back. "The things I do for love..." And he slowly followed Serena.

"Excuse me!" Serena said, lifting her head over the counter. "Hello!?"  
"May I help you?" A voice from behind her asked. She turned around to see a skinny, bald man looking down it her with a smirk.  
"Y-yes. I wanted to buy that couch over there." She pointed to the couch, and then looked down in her hands. "ID# 33225."  
"Sorry miss, but that couch is currently sold out."  
"Oh.."  
Darien walked up behind her and his face fell. "Why the long face Serena?"  
"The couch is sold out."  
"May I interest you in another couch?" The man asked. He took Serena's hand and led her to a luxiorious black leather couch. "If you accompany me to dinner, I could get this to you - half price."  
Serena cocked an eyebrow, and threw a nervous glance back at Darien. He nodded his head.   
"Sir, may I talk to you in private, please?" Darien asked, tapping him on the shoulder.  
The man rolled his eyes, muttered something under his breath, and followed Darien to a corner.  
Darien grabbed the man by the collar and pushed him up the wall. "Ever make a move on her again and I'll break your neck. Now listen close - your going to give us that couch, have it delivered to this address"-Darien slipped him a piece of paper-"by four tonight. And your going to give it to us for half price. Understood?"  
The man nodded.  
"Good." Darien put him down. "Nice talking to you."  
Darien walked over to Serena and they walked out.   
"Just like back in school, eh Serena?" Darien smiled.  
"Yeah... except the guys there weren't bald." They laughed and headed to a restaurant...

**To Be Continued**

This chapter sucked, I know. It was longer then most of my other ones though! *batts her eyes and pleads with the readers not to murder her* I'll try and make the next one better.. review!

@}----;------CelestialShadow

P.S. I'm probably changing my ID again... *Grinz* 


	16. A Talk to Remember

**Title|** Unforgotten Friend  
**Chapter 16|** A Talk to Remember  
**By|** hardy-angelic (my final ID)  
**Authors Notes|** Alright, I'm not being the best of sport in updating this story, and I'm sorry. I'm going to try and finish this story and then my others, then finally re-write all of them... good plan? Cool. Anyway... on with the story...

@}--;---  
Even the most tempting rose has it's thorns - Unknown  
@}--;---

It didn't take the pair long to locate a wonderfully pleasent little reastaraunt that was strangely uncrowded. A cheerful gray-haired elderly lady lead them to their table, handed them their menu's, and then asked what they'd be having for drink.  
"A coke please," Serena responded.  
"Just water for me."  
She scooted off, which left an awkward silence between the two.  
Serena cleared her throat. "So, what're we getting next?"  
"Lunch, hopefully." Grinned Darien.  
"After that?"   
"Dining room table, remember?"  
"Oh yeah! I keep forgetting." Serena giggled.  
"And after that, want to go catch a movie? I heard _Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle_ is good." Darien suggested, scanning the menu.  
"Typical male choice..." Serena replied, doing the same.  
"Find, _Legally Blonde 2_, then?"  
"Sounds good."  
Before their point-less conversation could continue the waitress returned with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" She asked.  
"I don't know, you decided what you wanted yet Serena?" Darien asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Alright, I guess we're ready to order."  
She scribbled down their requests and once again hurried off - Serena noticed this. "I wonder why she's in such a hurry all the time. We're the only one's here, after all."  
"Who knows? I'm sure she has her reasons..."  
"What is it?" Serena asked, taking note to the trailing sound in his voice.  
"I think I know why she's in such a hurry," Darien said, motioning his finger towards the kitchen. Inside you could see the cheerful lady running around, making their food. It was obvious that she had burned her fingers many times in just those two meals, as she kept flinching. Serena got up and walked to the kitchen, Darien's eyes on her back.  
"Would you like some help back here?" She offered. The woman looked startled. So much so that she burned her fingers on the pan she was handling. Serena smiled, and took the pan from her. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."  
"You ladies want some help?"   
Serena looked up and met Darien's eyes. "That'd be great, the more the merrier." 

@}--;---

"Mina... Mina, watch it... Mina! Stop! Just let go! STOP! NO!!!" The ladder Raye had been using to paint the ceiling came falling down, the paint that had been in her hands flying over the walls and splattering on the carpet.  
_"Oops,"_ Mina breathed.  
"Oops? _Oops?_" Raye took a breath, grinned an evil smile, and then started walking slowly toward Mina in a menacing way. "Hold still Mina."  
"O-Okay..." Mina said, obviously wondering why she'd been told to freeze in her tracks. Her thoughts became a little more frantic as she realized Raye was reaching for a paint can. "N-no Raye, you wouldn't, you couldn't..."  
Mina dodged out of the way as Raye slung the contents of the can at her. Though some of it did make contact with Mina - but most of it went out the open window that went down to the busy streets.  
"HEY!" They heard a male voice scream from the bottom. They didn't dare look out...   
"What's going _on_ in here?" It was Lita... oh boy, was she going to be angry... "Somebody's covered in paint down there and -" She stopped dead in her tracks. There was hardly a doubt that they'd be six feet under in a matter of seconds. "Oh my god..."  
"We're sorry, we didn't mean to, but Mina came and knocked me down and -"  
"It's BEAUTIFUL!!!"  
_Wait a second, back up!_ Raye thought. _Did she just say what I_ thought _she said?_  
"How did you two numb-skulls do something like this? You're not geniouses in hiding, are you?" She looked at Mina, who wasn't paying attention, and had her eyes crossed at the fly on her nose. "Nevermind..." She turned back to Raye. "Anyway, good job you two!"  
_People have the strangest ideas of 'beautful'_, Raye thought.

@}--;---

After spending, what Serena considered, the greatest afternoon of her life, cooking with a stranger (who's name ended up being Louise), they were about to head off to the movie when she stopped them.  
"I've been thinking, and I really do need some help around here. How about an after-school job? If you have any friends who'd be willing to do it, they're welcome too! In no time I'm sure we could get alot more customers if I have help."  
Serena didn't even need a moment to think about it, "I'd love to."   
"Marvelous! When can you start?" She asked, looking on the verge of dancing right there-and-then.  
"School starts in three days, how about then?"  
"Perfect! I'll see you then!!!"  
_Jobs come from the strangest of situations, sometimes..._

**To Be Continued**  
Damn. I might have gone on too if my Mom wasn't making me go to bed.. *cries*  
Anyway, let me know what you think!  
hardly-angelic 


End file.
